High School Hearts
by Dangerpronek
Summary: The gang goes to watch Fred's high school football game. And this summary stinks but, It's a Fraphne so please read & review.


_A/N: I have really been in the writing mood lately, so I thought of this story, yeahhhh it's a FRAPHNE:) 3 My FAVORITE! 3 But you knew that...anyways this is a simple cute little fraphne so please tell me whatcha think of it. _

_(BTW HAS ANYONE HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT SDMI SEASON TWO!...It's killing mee...)_

_High School Hearts._

"You ready Jones!" The coach shouted loudly through the gym locker room, as Fred was taking his last drink of water before hitting the football feild to the roaring crowd & cheers.

"I'm game." He said, throwing the water bottle down in his bag & getting up from his seat. He walked out to the loud cheers of "COUGARS GO COUGARS!" When he went stepped out the cheers grew louder as they shouted his name. Girls screaming loud as they could for his attention. Fred looked around the stands where 100s of people were seated. He looked for his favorite fan though, A red-head in the bleachers beside his other two great friends. He smiled & waved at her, before putting his gear on all the way, Daphne smiled & haved back, as the snow was falling gently from the black sky. Fred saw Daphne shivering. He wished he could go wrap his coat around her. Since he wasn't using it anyway. Before he had the chance for another thought the coached called him to the team.

"Jinkes, it's pretty c-cold out here.." Velma said. Shaggy put his arms around her.

"Like, that better Velms?" He asked sweetly. Velma blushed.

"Yes, a whole lot better to be exact.." She said. Daphne looked over at the two then back down the the feild.

"It's not c-cold..it's freezing!" Daphne shivered.

"Like Daph, where's your coat?" Shaggy asked the coatless redhead who had her normal everyday outfit on, a dress, green scarf & leggings.

"C-cause..I..I f-f-forgot it..I was g-going to be late for F-freddies game." Daphne said. With her arms crossed shaking.

"Daphne judging by the low tempture degree & your outfit, it won't be good results at the end of all this.." Velma warned.

"I-I know, but, I-I can't j-just leave...I-I wanna w-watch him play.." Daphne said.

"Like dude, I think he'd understand. Like he'd rather you be inside warm & comfortable than out here losing your voice & freezing!" Shaggy said, which was very true. Fred loved Daphne being there for his every game since almost 1st grade but, he wanted only the best for her.

"I-I'm n-n-not going inside." Daphne refused. Shaggy rolled his eyes.

"Like if you say so.." Shaggy said going back to talking to Velma. Daphne shivered, she saw Fred make a touchdown she stood up & cheered for him. Two hours later the game was finally finished. Fred took off his gear then ran up to the bleachers where his friends were sitting.

"Like way to go man! We won!" Shaggy said giving his buddy a high-five.

"Thanks man." Fred said, he walked over to the shivering redhead, totally froze num.

"Daph, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Y-yeah w-why would y-you ask?" Daphne said. Fred put his arms around her froze self.

"Daphne your an ice cube!" Fred said. Daphne coughed.

"I-I'm fine." She said.

"No way, here have my coat. Let's go get you warmed up." Fred said wraping his arm football jacket around her, it was too large for her but she didn't care, the warm feel made her feel so much better.

"F-freddie now you'll get cold.." Daphne said caringly. Fred laughed.

"Don't you dare worry about me, I'm the guy, I'm suppose to give the girl the jacket." Fred said leading her to the van.

"I don't want y-you to get c-cold." Daphne said.

"Daphne Blake, stop it. I'm fine, I'm not the one who sat outside cheering for my friend in a game for two hours with out a coat of any sort." Fred said.

"B-but.."

"Not if &'s or but's missy. Freddies rules." Fred said making her smile.

"Okay here we are." Fred said jumping out of the van.

"Why didn't you drop me off like you normally do Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Cause Shaggy & Velma went on a date, Scooby is having a nap & I personally don't like being alone when my dad is out of town. So I thought you might wanna hang out, do you not?" Fred asked.

"Oh no, I can stay for a little while." Daphne said. Fred smiled.

"Did you think I was just going to let my good friend freeze to death then just leave her at her house to find some way to feel warm in that mansion? Haha, I don't think so, I know my house isn't exactly small but with the two of us in here it'll be more...uhh..cozy?" Fred said.

"Oh Freddie, your so sweet! Thank you!" Daphne said, taking a seat on the leather sofa in their great room.

"Aha, perfect!" Fred said as he got the fire in the fireplace started up. Daphne could already feel the warm air coming at her. It felt so nice.

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

"Bless you." Fred said, taking the seat beside her on the sofa for two. Daphne sniffed.

"Thanks." She said. Fred handed her the warm cup of hot cocoa he'd made before starting the fire.

"Achoo!" Daphne sneezed again.

"Gosh Daph, I hope you aren't coming down with something." Fred said, worried. Again Daphne sniffed.

"Ahhh, achoo!" She sniffled again. "No, I'm fine it's probably just my allergies.." She said.

"Achoo!" she sneezed another time. She was getting upset with herself, cause at once she &Fred were alone near a fire having what was suppose to be a romantic time, & her annoying sneezing was ruining it.

"Daph are you feeling okay?" He asked getting concerend.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm doing this.." She said.

"Well you were coughing earlier..." Fred thought, Daphne thought he was cute, trying to take the best care of her.

"I'm fine." She assured him. He smiled.

"I hope so, I'd feel horrible if you got sick cause of me.." Fred said.

"Freddie Jones! It was all worth it! Even if I was told I'd die after I got home from a football game of yours I'd still go!" She said.

"You'd do that for me?" Fred asked. Daphne nodded her head.

"Thanks for letting me use your football jacket.." Daphne said.

"Nah, don't mention it. That's what us football guys do for our girlfriends." Fred said.

"Girlfriend!" Daphne asked in shock.

"What?..Ohh yeah, what'd you say?" Fred said. Daphne smiled brightly then threw her arms around him.

"Oh yes!" Daphne said cheerfully.

"Anyone who's sat through all the games for me, is more than just a girlfriend to me." Fred said, hinting to Daphne that he loved her dearly.

"Oh Freddie, I love you!" Daphne said. "I've always loved you Daph." Fred said.

"He you stopped sneezing!" Fred said happily.

"Hey I did! It's only because of you!" Daphne said.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Your my medicine, you always make me feel better Freddie.." Daphne said.

"Aw, lies." Fred said jokingly. Daphne giggled.

"Not true." Daphne said playfully.

"Gosh you are the best." Fred said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Daphne smiled.

"I've waited all my life to do that..." Fred whispered softly. Daphned whispered in his ear.

"I've always wanted to do something to you too Freddie.." Daphne whispered.

"What's that?" Fred asked. Daphne leaned on him gently then kissed him on his cheek. Fred blushed.

"...wow..." Fred said spechless. Daphne giggled.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Uhh..." Fred said still in shock by his kiss from Daphne. Daphne just giggled then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daphne...I...I.." He started then looked down to see her peacefully asleep on the sofa with her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled then turned down the lamp next to him on the coffeetable.

"Never mind..." He said driffting off to sleep. Warm with the fire still buning in the fire place & blankets still so warm covered over them. It was a dream come true.

_THE END!_

_I do hope you enjoyed this little short fanfic of mine, feel free to review & tell me whatcha think :) _

_-DangerproneK_


End file.
